


Утешь меня, найди меня в саду

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending, Other, POV Outsider, PTSD, Post-Canon, Reunion, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Эми переезжает в Нижний Тэдфилд и знакомится с загадочным мистером Кроули. Он хромает, молчит, а его сад — самая настоящая аномалия.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Утешь меня, найди меня в саду

_Là, tu vois, j’ai le sentiment qu’autur de nous  
Plus rien ne sera comme avant  
Ne me laisse pas m’en aller seul dans le bois  
Ne me laisse plus m’éloigner là éperdu _

_Toi, console-moi, garde-moi encore une nuit,  
Si tu as l’envie, prends-moi encore,  
écoute-moi une autre nuit,  
Console-moi et berce-moi encore une fois  
Est ce que tu voudras?  
Est ce que tu vou…_

Indochine, «She Night»

Тётя Энн вручила Эми ключи от коттеджа, наказала ничему не удивляться и укатила в аэропорт. Ей предстояли три года работать в солнечной Италии. В городе Сан-Ремо, откуда был родом знаменитый фестиваль.

Насчёт удивления тётя попала в точку. Нижний Тэдфилд оказался необыкновенным местом: идеальна погода, дружелюбные соседи, всегда готовые помочь (даже ворчун мистер Тайлер).

Всё же главной загадкой Тэдфилда Эми назвала бы мистера Кроули и его сад. 

Мистер Кроули жил рядом с лесом. Он не снимал тёмные очки и хромал. Не так сильно, как Эми, но, наверное, у него не было в ноге титановой пластины.

А его руки, чёрные от кончиков пальцев от предплечий. Словно он держал что-то очень горячее и не мог это бросить; кожа трескалась, покрывалась волдырями. Они лопались, выпуская наружу жёлтую жидкость, плоть обугливалась до кости, и Эми не хотела представлять, какую адскую боль, он, должно быть, испытывал.

Она проходила мимо коттеджа мистера Кроули каждый день и гуляла по лесной просеке. Лес выглядел обжитым: расчищенные полянки, шалаши, построенные Адамом Янгом и его друзьями. Впервые за долгое время Эми ничего не боялась и ни о чём не беспокоилась.

Она обратила внимание на аномалию в саду мистера Кроули в тот день, когда разнылась нога. Эми тёрла колено и смотрела на сад. Мистер Кроули подвязывал яблони. Ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было. Но… вишни цвели (в конце августа!), и белые лепестки напоминали снег. Рядом спели персики, абрикосы, груши и сливы. На некоторых ветках цветы только начали распускаться.

Эми не знала, сколько простояла у калитки. Она вздрогнула, когда мистер Кроули протянул ей корзинку с яблоками и молча похромал к дому. Яблоки, красные, спелые, пахли одуряюще. Эми не удержалась и тут же съела одно. И лишь вернувшись в коттедж поняла, что нога больше не болит.

Ночью ей снился красный песок. И хохотушка Мира — смуглая, черноволосая и черноглазая.

— Эми — это сокращение от?..

— Я Амелия.

— У тебя красивое имя. Как из сказки. И чем-то похоже на слово âme. Это значит…

— Душа. Я знаю.

— Я буду называть тебя mon âme.

Что ж… больше Мира никогда так её не назовёт. Не возьмёт за руку, не засмеётся от счастья.

Они были медсёстрами в горячей точке и повидали всякое. Эми до сих пор помнила присланную талибами голову капитана Ричардса. Язык вывалился, распух и посинел, в остекленевших глазах застыл ужас. Голову отрубили неровно, и почему-то это беспокоило больше всего. Эми не закричала и не упала в обморок. «Профдеформация», — сказала Мира.

Тот день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Эми и Мира проводили ревизию лекарств. Внезапно что-то грохнуло. Земля задрожала. Эми показалось, что на мгновение пол и потолок поменялись местами. Её отшвырнуло к стене. Сверху сыпались куски бетона и штукатурка. Наконец всё стихло. Эми попыталась отыскать взглядом Миру.

Сначала в глаза бросилась оторванная рука, с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, покрытыми бесцветным лаком и тонким кожаным браслетом, подарком Эми. Пальцы были скрючены, словно рука пыталась спастись и уползти из эпицентра взрыва, оставляя алые следы. А потом Эми увидела то, что осталось от тела.

Кусок обрушившегося потолка размозжил Мире голову, и кровь перемешалась с белыми ошмётками — мозговым веществом. Из плеча торчал обрубок кости, вокруг подсыхала бурая лужа. 

Из горла Эми вырвался то ли крик, то ли вой. Земля снова задрожала, и она потеряла сознание.

Очнулась Эми в больнице. Врачи сказали, ей повезло — ногу пришлось собирать по частям, но ходить она будет.

Эми отправили спецрейсом в Англию. После многих месяцев физиотерапии она приехала в Тэдфилд. «Тебе нужны тишина и покой, чтобы восстановиться, — заявила тётя. — Я всё уезжаю, а так дом не пустой стоять будет. Домам это не нравится».

Мира часто приходила со сны Эми. Не живая и весёлая, как в этот раз. «Давай споём «Yesterday», mon âme». Обычно она являлась в том виде, в каком Эми видела её тогда, после взрыва.

Верхней части черепа не было, по изуродованному лицу, с которого свисали лохмотья кожи, текла кровь, она же била фонтаном из плеча. Мира кривила губы в жуткой улыбке и протягивала остатки мозга уцелевшей рукой.

Эми просыпалась в слезах и долго чувствовала запах гари.

На следующее утро она постучала в калитку мистера Кроули.

— Спасибо за яблоки. Вот ваша корзинка.

Мистер Кроули махнул рукой, что, видимо, означало «подождите здесь», и скрылся в глубине сада. Через несколько минут он отдал Эми корзинку, полную сочных персиков. И всё так же не произнёс не слова.

После Эми спросила у Адама, который часто забегал к мистеру Кроули («Яблоки у него вкуснее, чем у мистера Тайлера»):

— Мистер Кроули немой? 

— Нет, — ответил Адам. — Просто он не разговаривает. И не называйте его мистер Кроули, он этого не любит.

В пятницу Эми столкнулась с Кроули в местной лавочке. Он кивнул ей в знак приветствия, повернулся к продавщице и бесцеремонно указал пальцем на печенье и Даржилинг. 

Эми купила хлеб и молоко и твёрдо решила обсудить с Кроули плату за фрукты. Продолжать есть их бесплатно ей не позволяла совесть.

В эту ночь ей не снились кошмары, поэтом встала она около полудня и оказалась у калитки Кроули позже обычного.

За спиной раздался странный хлопок. Эми медленно обернулась.

На тропинке стоял мужчина в изодранном костюме и босой. Светлые волосы казались присыпанными пеплом, на щеке подживала царапина. Он лучезарно улыбнулся Эми и распахнул калитку.

Кроули поливал цветы у крыльца. Он издал задушенный звук и выронил лейку.

— Азирафаэль? — просипел он.

Тот в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, и они сплелись в тесном объятии.

— Ангел…

— Я вернулся, мой дорогой.

Эми счастливо вздохнула. Хоть кому-то в этой грёбаной жизни повезло. Она пошла к дому тёти Энн, теперь её дому. Подобным встречам лишние свидетели ни к чему.

Вечером она обнаружила на подоконнике корзинку с грушами и приглашением на чай.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
